tele9752wikiaorg-20200213-history
XxDW
Background: Know: Recognize: IEEE 802.1 Management 802.1 is a working group of the IEEE Standards Association. It is the standards for LAN/MAN bridging and management and remote media access control (MAC) bridging. IEEE 802.1 provides an example of a Management plane: In addition to the stack of layers through which data flows (e.g. 802.11 Physical and Medium Access, and 802.1 Bridging and 802.2 Logical Link Control), there is a parallel 802.1 Management plane, through which the stack of layers can be managed. IEEE 802.1 mainly concerned with the architecture scheme of 802 LAN/MANs, internetworking among 802 LANs, MANs and other WANs, 802 Link Security issues, 802 overall network management, and protocol layers above the MAC & LLC layers. As an example of how these are used with specific LAN technologies, consider IEEE 802.11 ("WiFi") for which Chapter 10 of the 802.11 Standard defines the layer management. The first figure in that Chapter shows the stack of 3 802.11 layers (Physical Medium Dependent, Physical Layer Convergence Protocol, and MAC) and in parallel to that stack is a management plane that has 2 layers: Physical Layer Management Entity, and MAC Layer Management Entity. The rest of that Chapter defines the interfaces between those layers & planes. e.g. the MLME-SCAN.request allows something outside the 802.11 system (e.g. the operating system of a computer) to scan for wireless networks that can be heard, while the MLME-RESET.request can be used to set the address of the 802.11 system and reset MIB counters. Annex D of the 802.11 standard defines the MIB objects. IEEE 802.1ag Ethernet Connectivity Fault Management Separate from the over 802.1 Management architecture are specific systems for managing particular 802 technologies. An example of one of these networking protocols is the IEEE 802.1ag Ethernet CFM (Connectivity Fault Management) which consists of 3 protocols. •Continuity Check Protocol(CCP) • Link Trace(LT) Traceroute •Loop-back(LB) These 3 protocols work together to help administrators debug Ethernet networks. 802.1Qaw - Management of data-driven and data-dependent connectivity faults Another example of IEEE 802.1 NM aspect is 802.1Qaw - Management of data-driven and data-dependent connectivity faults. The full title of this PAR is "IEEE Standard for Local and Metropolitan Area Networks---Virtual Bridged Local Area Networks - Amendment: Management of data-driven and data-dependent connectivity faults.". This standard specifies connectivity fault management protocols, procedures, and managed objects that provide confirmation of successful transmission of frames conveying specified data. This capability supports diagnosis of faults sensitive to, or caused by, particular data patterns, and their isolation to part of the data path. Connectivity verification can be carried out from any single point with bridged connectivity to maintenance points on the data path, can isolate failures to communicate in a specific direction, and can be carried out while service is being provided to other users of the data path. Security considerations are addressed by the use of the mechanisms defined in IEEE Std 802.1X - "Standard for Local and metropolitan area networks - Port-Based Network Access Control", IEEE Std 802.1AE - "Standard for Local and metropolitan area networks - Media Access Control (MAC) Security", and IEEE P802.1af - "Standard for Local and metropolitan area networks - Port-Based Network Access Control - Amendment 1: Authenticated Key Agreement for Media Access Control (MAC) Security". While bridged networks are notionally transparent to the users’ data, they are often deployed as part of a service offering that selectively filters data frames (e.g. firewall functionality), automatically configures some aspect of service in response to data frames (e.g. IGMP snooping), or is supported by transmission in a data-sensitive way (e.g. IEEE Std 802.3ad Clause 43 - Link Aggregation). This standard defines the protocols (including CFM OpCodes) and managed objects required for data-sensitive connectivity verification that is multi-vendor, interoperable, and uses the framework provided by IEEE P802.1ag Connectivity Fault Management. There is considerable demand, from the service providers that currently use or plan to use IEEE 802.1 bridging standards, for diagnostic functionality equivalent to that provided by reflecting all data frames (as used by other network technologies) and operates in a broadly similar way. A straight forward application of reflection to IEEE 802.1Q networks is known to cause problems that can be hard to diagnose while not addressing complex fault scenarios, but is likely to be widely implemented in the absence of a better standard solution. The proposed amendment offers that solution, and includes additional capabilities required in bridged networks. 802.1B-1992 LAN/MAN Management Further reading IEEE 802.1 Working Group Website Network Management IEEE 802.1 standard Category:All